Jewel Tone
by grapewhite
Summary: Life is messy and wonderful for two muses and an OC. ( lousy summary, I know) Very mild SLASH, pg rated at most.


The noise from the kitchen, faintly heard, sounds of what may have been plates breaking startled him out of dreams more than the loud sneeze at his ear had.

Four eyes, large and dark, now wider from fear, met and froze.

'Burglar!'

'The alarm didn't sound.' Jinder sniffled, reached for another tissue. 'Maybe it's-' Another crash muffled his voice. 'I'll call as an emergency.'

'Go ahead.' Johnny touched the floor in bare feet, no time to fully dress. 'I'll sneak across the hall and grab Johnder, run back in here, lock the door and then we'll escape, all three of us.'

'Escape?'

'Climb out the window.'

'Good idea. I'll go with you, rescue mission.'

'No, stay here.'

'I'll be your backup. Sneeze and give my germs to the robbers.'

'Nice thought but please stay here. I'll hurry back.'

Flannel in tacky neon yellow dragged the floor as Johnny crawled across the hall, sneaky, silent, terrified.

Heart dropped, heavy weight in water when he saw his son's room, empty.

Bed, empty except for plush Mister and Madam Elephant, furry fuzzy grey and dressed fancy in red and gold, silver tassled tusks.

He felt like crying, listened again, heard the crashes subside, soft splashes and humming.

His heart came back from coma, that was Johnder's singing.

Johnny walked more confident down the hall, through the family room, peeked around the half wall into the kitchen, was relieved and disturbed simultaneously.

There was his small boy, stirring in a bowl, milk dripping from the counter, spreading across the floor, egg innards and shell, cereal and pancake batter also decorating the counter top and floor.

Egg yolk and gooey raw batter trickling, melted ice goop, from the ceiling.

Less than half a pitcher of orange juice, most of it making a river flowing to the dining room table.

Johnny sighed, smiled and cringed, headed for the cleaning closet, grabbed plenty of towels and a mop in each hand.

Placed it aside, went back to the bedroom.

Grinned and chuckled and shook his head at his getting over a cold husband.

'No burglary?'

'Everything's cool. Though you'll want to avoid the kitchen.'

'How long?'

'The rest of the year.' Johnny replied and Jinder sniffled during laughter.

'Maybe I should call as an emergency after all.'

'I'll deal with it, no troubles. You realize you look damn good even leaking snot?'

'You would be the only one that thinks that.'

'I have great taste, it's why I chose you. And better luck, that's how I ended up with you.'

Jinder beamed and reached for more tissues, barely blushing.

'I swear I'll make up the extra housework when I'm a hundred percent.'

'Don't bother. I like you in bed as often as possible anyway.'

'Not when I accidently spritz mucus on your face.'

'I consider it an honor. ' Johnny slid over for a less sickly smooch. 'Well, cleaning awaits.'

'Don't overdo it.'

'In this case, I have to.'

'Daddy!' Johnder's little brown face, joyful and round, lit up at the sight of one Father, the not anymore Dancing Daddy. 'I made breakfast so Second Daddy, Music Daddy would get better.'

'You also increased Nana's babysitting pay.' Johnny quipped, beginning to wipe up spills. 'And her cursing vocabulary.'

'Huh? ' Johnder shrugged and another egg yolk fell from the ceiling.

'Never mind. Here, let's find out how much we can clean up in the next hour.' Johnny leaned against the counter, robe flapping into spilled milk. 'I don't think you can get more finished than I can.'

'I can TOO!' Johnder stated, holding a bundle of rags and sliding them across the counter.

'Okay, let's see who wins, then we'll stop to eat and after that go back and wipe up what's left, okay?'

'But Second Daddy will get hungry!'

'He has plenty of gelatin and chicken soup in the room, he'll be okay.'

'I hope so!'

'So do I. '

'When I win, what do I get?'

'When YOU win?!' Johnny laughed. 'If you do, you can make Daddy his favorite dinner.'

'That will be good. I want to. It's fun when he's happy.'

'Yes, yes it is.'

More mess than Johnny originally thought was possible was wiped away, piles of rags tossed into the wash, mops rung out and reused, two bodies falling with somewhat tired sighs into two chairs, regular and mini.

They consumed their own juice, cereal, pancakes, none from the marble tops or the ceiling, smiled and talked happily.

The last sticky puddle absorbed two hours later, rest and relax, feet up, cartoons to watch.

Day blended into night, late evening which brought upon less sneezing.

'Daddy!' Johnder crawled swiftly across the bed, grinned and clung around his father's neck. 'Ki haal hai?"

'Theek hai.' Jinder replied with a smile, seeing his own face in miniature across from his own. 'You made me feel better. What've you done this day?'

'I won over No Dancing Daddy! I got to make your tikka!'

'Won?' Jinder glanced at his spouse who shrugged.

'Long story. I'll save it for bedtime.'

'That might be wise.'

Three mouths eating and a third smile, to complete the trio.

'This is MUCH better than soup again.'

'I'm glad your cold's near gone. We both are.'

'Myself included.'

'Breakfast was a mess.' Johnder chimed in, sauce on his face. 'Too messy for your verse henry.'

'That's right!' Johnny dropped his fork and it clattered on the plate. 'Our anniversary IS tomorrow!'

'I can cook again tomorrow!' Johnder said excited.

'Yeah, I'll...uhm...help you again though.'

'I shall also.' Jinder stretched on the sheets. 'I feel lots healthier, energetic.'

Johnny forgot his food at that smile, that wink, tease and promise in the voice. The next couple of days they'd be in bed, making up for time lost.

He shoveled in his meal to cover his embarrassment.

'Daddy, what are the dangles for?'

Jinder glanced over. 'Dangles?'

'The things hanging on my wetter, what are they?'

Johnny coughed into his meal.

'Oh those are for making babies.'

'Can I use them now?'

'Who wants more water?' Johnny interrupted, face crimson.

'Not until you get a lot older.'

'Mommies can make babies, do they have them?'

'I really hope not.' Jinder muttered at his curry and Johnny choked on his forkful of veggies.

'Is my mommy the woman Not Dancing Daddy lived in the tv with?'

'Anyone for seconds?' Johnny blurted, face now plum. Jinder grinned at him, satisfied by the humiliation.

'Yeah, Dad, did you help her make babies?' Jinder asked, joking.

'If I did, I was passed out at the time.' Johnny answered and Jinder bellowed, back against the pillows, causing his son to giggle.

'I ate it all! Can I go play now?'

'Dish in the sink, then play before bath and bedtime.' Jinder said.

'Tv AND playing?' Johnder asked with hope in his voice.

'Yeah, sure. Your reward for being so good and helpful.' Johnny shifted on the comforter. 'Have fun.'

The very late night greeted the duo, candles lit on the dining room table, cuddled in the same chair, feeding each other dessert.

'Happy anniversary, gorgeous.' Johnny said as the clock chimed one a.m.

'Only the beginning for us, our life together and our baby. Plus there's a bed that needs warming.'

'Mmmmm, I'm READY to heat it up, glad you're no longer ill.'

A mutual ear and neck nuzzle, kisses no more laced with slime.

'Little one likes to be silly, as young boys do.'

'All kids do, I guess. Like the time he told that elderly lady he has two dads and at night we make noise, that means we love each other.'

'Yeah, it does.' A upright smile that made the brown face bright as gold. 'He's honest, too much.'

'How much noise you're in the mood to make?'

'Enough to rattle the walls.' Jinder replied.

A tiny drip of orange juice mixed with egg white fell from the ceiling, landed in Johnny's hair.

It was the greatest anniversary for both to celebrate, to enjoy, each other and the life they'd settled into, ups and downs, good times and messes.


End file.
